


show you my appreciation

by t_hens



Series: getting dressed up [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Dan makes a surprise purchase after he notices a certain something catches Phil's eye in the costume store





	show you my appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Phandomficfest: Halloween
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

“This is stupid. Why do we even have to go to a party?” Phil whines.

Dan rolls his eyes and pushes Phil a little farther ahead of him and further into the store. 

“Don’t be such a baby, we have to socialize sometimes. We haven’t seen anyone in like, six months Phil.”

The invitation to a costume party from a friend arrived early last week and though they normally would pass, the whole ‘been on a world tour and haven’t seen our friends and family in half a year’ thing was enough of a pressing issue that Dan feels he can push Phil out of the house at least for one night for the sake of the social lives.

“Ughhh,” Phil laments more, but marches forward, arms crossed.

Dan chuckles and follows Phil while he aimlessly wonders around the costume store, touching and commenting on all the different types, but not really finding any that interest him.

“What about Ash and Pikachu?” Dan asks as they come up upon the Pokemon section.

“Isn’t that kind of predictable for us?” Phil asks, though he pokes at the Ash costume anyway.

Dan shrugs. “I don’t think it matters much about being predictable. I think it matters more about having fun, dork.” 

He pokes Phil in the side, earning him the smile he had been going for.

“I guess that’s true. I get to be Ash though!” Phil exclaims, holding the costume high in the air as though it’s a trophy.

Dan rolls his eyes fondly, but nods his head, motioning towards the cash register.

“Fine, fine. I’d rather be in a onesie all night anyway.”

They start making their way over to the register when they pass a display of cheerleader costumes. Dan can see Phil’s gaze drift over them, eyes lingering on the short lines of the skirt and the crop of the top. It causes something new and thrilling - something unnamed and a bit taboo - to course through Dan’s veins, and he can feel himself harden a bit, a flush working its way up his neck.

The moment passes almost as quickly as it comes on, and Phil’s eyes move away from the costume, facing forward again towards their destination, and Dan snaps back into reality. They approach the counter together and pay for their items, neither saying much, apparently too absorbed in their thoughts.

They dip into a Starbucks around the corner after they finish, ordering their drinks and sitting at the most secluded table possible since the comfy chairs are occupied. Phil still has a spaced out look in his eyes. Normally Dan would be trying to find out if anything is wrong or to comfort him, but right now, Dan has too much on his own mind. 

He can still see the way Phil’s eyes lingered on that skirt in his mind, and he can almost imagine the way Phil’s eyes would linger on _him_ as he wears it. The way it would hug to his hips, and the crop top would show the little bits of his tummy that Phil loves to dig his fingers into. He thinks of the way it would feel to have thigh high socks peeled off of him, and for Phil to bend him over, but keep the skirt on and fuck him.

Dan has to put serious effort into controlling the breath that he lets out, lest it come out breathy and like a near moan that he almost lets slip. He’s thankful his jacket is long and can hide the not-so-subtle bulge in his pants, his excitement getting away from him. He takes a long drink from his lukewarm tea and then stands up, starling Phil, who has been staring off into space.

“I forgot, I have a few things I need to pick up in Boots. I can just grab them and meet you at home. That okay?”

Phil smiles, nodding. Dan taps his fingers against Phil’s, a compromise for hugs or kisses goodbye, and heads back toward the costume store. He makes a beeline for the cheerleader costumes, and stands staring for a few minutes. 

Excitement and nerves sit heavy in his gut, making him feel a bit more indecisive than he was when he was sitting in the safe and bland walls of a Starbucks. If he closes his eyes, though, he can imagine the look Phil would be giving him with this garment on his body, and that’s all the motivation he needs to rifle through the hangers and find what he thinks is the correct size. 

There are no black outfits, so he goes with red, a color Phil often compliments on him, and stomps to the counter - back ramrod straight and a blush staining his cheeks. The teen checking him out pays him no mind; they clearly would much rather be anywhere else than making measly pounds to be running a cash register, but Dan still takes his purchase and walks out quickly. 

Once he’s out, he realizes he’s probably being a little silly; people probably buy much weirder things, far more often, and he takes a deep breath. He peeks into the bag and stares at the costume, steeling himself for a moment. If he’s going to do this, he might as well do this all the way. He pulls up the closest lingerie shop on Google and starts walking.

The house smells like herbs and tomatoes when Dan finally unlocks the door. He kicks his shoes off, not bothering to take them upstairs at the moment. He tucks the bag behind his body the best he can, although everything is stuffed into a Boots bag; he had stopped by and purchased more lube because “when in Rome.”

Phil is in the kitchen stirring noodles in a pan when Dan walks behind him and curls an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Mmm,” Phil hums, leaning back against Dan, “I’m happy you’re home.”

“Me, too. You made dinner?”

Phil nods, switching to pushing the tomato sauce around. 

“Just thought it would be nice. We don’t eat in very often.”

 

“That’s nice. Thank you.” Dan lays a kiss against Phil’s cheek, feeling his stubble scrape against his lips. “I’m gonna go take this upstairs to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Dan hurries upstairs, shoving the bag into an empty drawer in the bathroom so he can change after a shower later. He runs some cold water over his face, trying to take away some of the flush, but it’s no good. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are bright. If he didn’t know better, he would almost say he looks sick. He rubs a hand over his face and returns downstairs to where Phil is already dishing up dinner.

They have dinner and a glass of wine each, Friends playing in the background quietly while they chat and giggle with each other about nothing in particular. It’s a wonderful part of being in a relationship with someone for so long - no need to keep a conversation going or keep each other entertained; it’s easy and comfortable in a way that they can feel deep in their bones.

After another glass of wine, once Phil’s fingers start grazing the inside of Dan’s thigh, Dan gets up and says he’s going to take a shower, leaving Phil sitting there pouting adorably.

“Keep the couch warm for me?”

“Fineeee,” Phil says, throwing his arms down in a faux tantrum. 

Dan smirks at him, bending down and capturing him in a lingering kiss. Phil makes a low noise in the back of his throat, grabbing onto the back of Dan’s thighs and attempting to bring him into his lap, but Dan laughs and swats at him, backing out of his grip.

“I’m gonna go shower. Let go, you fiend.”

He leaves before he can be tempted by Phil’s lips again, but it’s a near miss. 

The water of the shower helps center him. It relaxes the tense muscles in his body that keep clenching in anticipation every time he thinks of the bag he’s soon going to be drawing out and opening. He can feel himself start to harden and takes himself in his hand, just for a moment, and almost groans in relief. He pumps the hot skin of his cock for a second, swiping his thumb over the tip and feeling the slickness gathering there making the journey easier. He lets go before he gets carried away and pulls the bottle of lube they keep in the shower out from behind the shampoo and coats his middle finger to start prepping himself. He doesn’t spend time drawing the process out, though. He has plans for the night, and the sooner he can get this part over, the sooner he can get back to the lounge and have Phil take the place of his fingers.

As soon as he feels himself stretched enough, he rinses off and gets out, toweling off quickly and pulling out his purchases. His hands shake a little as he hauls the items out, laying each piece on the counter. He draws a deep breath in and takes the white lace panties in his hands first, pulling them over his bottom where they rest nicely, almost like they were made just for him. He runs his hands over the lace, enjoying the feeling against his hands, the way the fabric feels against his skin, and he can feel his cock strain against the front of the panties. 

He puts the stockings on next. They only hit a little above his knee, his legs being freakishly long, but they still look good. The skirt comes next. It’s a bit tighter than he would maybe prefer, hugging his waist and causing a little roll of excess skin around his tummy, but he knows Phil absolutely goes wild for that, so he doesn’t worry about it like he might have a few years ago. Years of therapy and time to accept the love Phil has been giving him has been the best thing for his confidence, and things that would have had him hiding in bed or wanting to never leave the house no longer scare him. 

He pulls on the top next. It’s not a perfect fit, since he doesn’t have the boobs to fill it out, but overall everything looks good. He gives himself one last look in the mirror and grabs the bottle of lube, heading towards the lounge. Before he gets to the room, he stops just shy of the entrance.

“Phil?” Dan says, a little loud to get his attention.

“Yeah?” Phil shouts back. Dan can still hear Friends playing on the TV, but imagines Phil has spent most of the time sat on his phone playing some dumb game or scrolling through Twitter.

“Close your eyes, ‘k?” 

He doesn’t sound as confident as he wants to, and it resounds in the hesitant way Phil replies, “‘k?” But none of that matters because when Dan walks in and stands in front of Phil, quietly saying, “Okay, you can look now,” any lingering doubts rush out of his head.

Phil looks as though his eyes want to pop out of his head. They are moving over Dan’s body a mile a minute, hungry to take in each piece of him as quickly as they can. Dan’s standing just far enough away from him that when Phil asks for him to come forward, it’s mostly hand motions and a grunting noise.

“God, Dan.” He’s gripping Dan’s thighs again, kneading the soft, pliant skin. “You had to get something in Boots, huh?”

He’s smirking, eyes lit up mischievously, and Dan giggles a little breathlessly.

“To be fair, I did go to Boots,” he says, holding up the bottle of lube.

Phil takes it from him and tosses it on the couch. He moves his hands down over the stockings and back up slowly, cupping Dan’s ass. He pauses when he feels the lace of the panties and raises an eyebrow at Dan. Dan raises one back daringly, and Phil lifts the skirt to reveal Dan’s leaking cock peeking out of the top of the white panties. 

“Will you do a little turn for me?” Phil asks, his voice gone hoarse. 

Dan lifts the skirt and slowly turns in a circle, giving Phil plenty of time to appreciate the view. When he is faced back around toward Phil, Dan lets it drop back down to cover himself and puts his hand on Phil’s shoulders, leaning over to whisper in his ear:

“I want you to fuck me with this skirt on.”

The hands that had found their way back onto Dan’s hips dig into his flesh and he knows there will be little half-moon marks there later, maybe even bruises tomorrow if he’s lucky.

“I even stretched in the shower for you. All you have to do is stick your big cock into my tight, wet, pussy.”

Phil makes a choked noise and without warning, his mouth is on Dan’s, demanding entrance. Phil pulls him onto his lap and it feels like he’s made it his mission in life to touch every single part of Dan that he physically can. He’s everywhere all at once, and Dan is absolutely overwhelmed in the best way possible. 

He grinds down onto Phil and can feel how hard Phil has already grown since they started. Dan works his hand between them and rubs his hand over Phil’s erection, loving the noises that spill out of Phil’s mouth. Dan leans back, scooting farther down Phil’s thighs so he can unbuckle Phil’s belt and makes quick work of getting access to his cock. Dan stands and pulls his jeans and pants down to his ankles, Phil lifting his hips to help. 

Dan straightens and once he is sure he has Phil’s attention, he slowly lifts his skirt and hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his panties, painstakingly dragging them down his thighs. Once they hit the ground, he makes a show of stepping out of them moving to sit back on Phil’s lap. He grabs the lube and squirts some in his hand, warming it before moving his hand down Phil’s cock. 

Phil is achingly hard and leaking, hissing in a breath when Dan draws a finger over the head. He moves forward, keeping his eyes locked with Phil’s, and rubs the head of it over his clenching rim. They both make matching groaning noises at the feeling, but Dan draws it out a little longer before finally giving in and pressing Phil in slowly. 

Phil’s hands are gripping his sides so tightly his knuckles are white. Phil’s holding his breath like he always does, the instinct to buck his hips forward is always so strong when they’re in this position. But Dan takes his time, moving down slowly and making Phil keen and whine until he’s finally bottomed out. Once he’s ready for more he threads his hands into Phil’s hair and gives it a light tug, simultaneously clenching around him.

“Are you gonna fuck my pussy now?”

Phil doesn’t answer him verbally, but the upward thrust straight into Dan’s prostate is all the reply he needs. Phil is taking no prisoners, and it’s exactly what Dan wanted when he bought this costume. As much as he wanted Phil’s eyes all over him, he wanted his hands and body more, and he got exactly his wish. 

Phil’s relentless thrusts have them both moaning and rutting against each other in no time, each chasing after their respective orgasms. Dan clenches around him, capturing him in a messy kiss and sneaks his hand up Phil’s shirt. He flicks his thumb over Phil’s nipple and is rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and a deep thrust. 

“Uhhh,” Dan stutters, unable to make more of a coherent sentence as Phil continues to pound into him.

“You like that, huh?”

Dan nods frantically, doing his best to raise himself up and match Phil’s thrusts. 

“Like my dick inside your pussy?”

The way Dan’s cock twitches and the whine that escapes his mouth is a surprise. He had done this as something for Phil, but apparently it did something for him, too.

“What was that?” Phil asks, still driving his cock upwards.

“I like your cock in my pussy!” Dan all but shouts.

“Yeah,” Phil mumbles into the crease of Dan’s neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin there. 

Dan can feel the way Phil’s thighs are starting to tense and his breath is starting to stutter, sure signs he’s going to come soon. He can feel his own orgasm teetering on the edge, so he starts to bring his hand to his cock before Phil knocks it out of the way.

“Oh! Do you need me to touch your clit?”

“Oh, God!” Dan feels like he can barely breathe by the time Phil finally gets a hand on him; between the filthy words Phil is saying to him and the stimulation of his prostate, he’s gonna be gone in no time.

“Are you gonna milk me good, huh? Gonna milk my cock with your tight pussy?”

“Oh, fuck!” 

It only takes one more thrust and a twist of Phil’s wrist and Dan’s coming all over the inside of the skirt, clenching so tight around Phil, it probably hurts. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second, but before he can be sure, he can feel Phil’s thrusts increase in speed. Dan snakes his hand into Phil’s shirt and tugs on Phil’s nipple, and that’s all it takes for Phil to be coming hard inside him, latching onto Dan’s shoulder with his teeth and thrusting erratically a few times. 

They both lay there for a few moments, too worn out and hormone drunk to move just yet. Phil’s arms wrapped around Dan give a gentle squeeze and he places a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Thank you for that,” Phil says softly.

Dan smiles. “It was my pleasure.”

Phil snorts in response and starts to help Dan off of him.

They make their way to the bathroom and clean up. They brush their teeth in synchronicity and Phil leaves his contact lense pot on the tap like always, but Dan doesn’t mind, too happy and worn out to care.

They crawl into bed after pulling on new pants and Dan pulls Phil against his chest, in the mood to be the big spoon tonight.

“We should definitely do that again,” he says quietly against the back of Phil’s head.

Phil nods, “I enjoyed it. I wouldn’t mind, uh - maybe - switching it up next time, though?”

Dan blinks at the back of Phil’s head for a few seconds, confused at first, but once he realizes what Phil meant, his spent cock twitches in his pants.

“Jesus, Phil, you just might kill me.”

Phil giggles and snuggles closer to Dan’s chest.

At some point he’s really going to look forward to that, but for now, he’s completely satisfied with everything he has right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/179518864706/show-you-my-appreciation) if you like :)


End file.
